1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a card edge connector assembly, and more particularly to a card edge connector assembly with two cards inserted thereinto along different directions.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 7,338,307 issued to Zhang et al. on Mar. 4, 2008 discloses a card edge connector assembly comprising an upper connector and a lower connector stacked together and offsetting with each other along a front-to-rear direction for respectively receiving a card therein. The lower connector is configured into a sink type and located under the upper connector thereby both connectors can be soldered onto a same side of a printed circuit board. However, when assembling the cards, the lower card must be assembled thereinto before the upper card, and the lower card interferes with the upper connector during the assembling process, which is not convenient for the user.
China Utility Patent No. 200720003525.6 discloses a card edge connector assembly comprising an upper connector a lower connector respectively located at opposite sides of a printed circuit board and configured as a mirror image regarding to the printed circuit board. The upper connector defines a central slot therein for receiving an upper card in an upside-down status, and the lower connector defines a central slot therein for receiving a lower card in a downside-up status, therefore the two cards can be assembled individually. However, the upper connector and the lower connector are soldered onto different sides of the printed circuit board, which will increase the height of the card edge connector assembly. Obviously, an improved card edge connector assembly is highly desired to overcome the aforementioned problem.